There are a number of beverages on the market produced by a fermentation process, including beer, sake (Japanese rice wine), shochu (Japanese distilled spirits), whiskey, brandy, and wine. These beverages are produced through a fermentation of different materials such as grains or fruit, and possible subsequent distillation, and limited options are available for altering the resulting alcohol content in the production process.
With the health food boom in recent years, the consumption of yogurt, produced through the fermentation of milk by lactic acid bacteria, is increasing sharply. Soymilk products fermented by lactic acid bacteria are also being sold on the market. In Taiwan and other Southeast Asian countries, concentrated meat extract (e.g. chicken extract) is marketed as a health drink. Additionally, in Europe and America, various processed meat products, for example fermented sausage, are consumed.
Particular problems in producing a meat-based bacterially modified product are spoilage and bacterial toxins. Therefore, meat aging typically employs a lactic acid fermentation of the meat, which for example is performed by bacterial cultures that produce lactic acid and thereby reduce pH, and possibly employ other means for suppressing growth of harmful strains. Fermented beverages based on animal extracts pose difficulties, and are generally considered to be unstable with respect to consistency in mass production and distribution.
Previously, no alcoholic beverages have been produced through lactic acid fermentation and yeast fermentation of various broths or stocks.